


Blue

by Rozel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozel/pseuds/Rozel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle . . .  thinking . . . quietly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised version of a drabble I wrote for the WINK weekend in May. The prompt was 'blue'

Usual Disclaimer  
I don’t own the characters of Bodie and Doyle, or any others from the TV series. They belong to Mark One Productions and Brian Clemens.  
I borrow them to write fiction for my own (and hopefully your) pleasure, with no financial gain to myself or anyone else.

BLUE (A drabble for the WINK weekend May 2014)  
Prompt: the colour blue.

Doyle often associated blue with a mood; usually his own after a mission. That quiet reflective time when he thanked whatever god was listening, that he was alive, everyone returned safely and Cowley was pleased.

It also occurred to him blue often featured after a fight. A dark, marbled blue over his ribs, or a purpling blue around his eye. The blue-ish metal of a drawn gun, waiting to dispense a final justice to keep England safe. 

What really surprised him though, were the emotions that stirred in his mind and body whenever he stared into Bodie’s sapphire blue eyes.


End file.
